To Get His Gift
by lucky7girl
Summary: AU, where little Naruto never imagine that to get what he want as his best friend birthday gift can be really...troublesome! With lots of trade to make, keep walking Naruto!Happy birthday, Sasuke!


**Disclamer**: Me? Owning Naruto? Yeah right, as if I want Kishimoto-sensei sues me, Sasuke strangles me and tons of fans give death threats so I disowned! ;-)

**A.N.**: This is a gift fic for Sasuke birthday. It s kinda AU and fluffy because of several things, you'll find out.

**Warning**: Un-betaed

* * *

Six year old Naruto couldn't stop fiddling with his fingers. Kushina looked at his son with a curious smile and asked," What's wrong, Naruto? Do you want to say something?" Naruto opened his mouth but closed it, didn't say anything. Then suddenly he asked," Mmm, Mom, you know that I'll go to the zoo tomorrow as a school trip, right? But I forgot that tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday and I want to give him a birthday gift so what...what should I give to...to Sasuke as a present?" Kushina blinked then smiled. "Well, what do you have in mind?" Naruto kept fiddling with his fingers and said "I have an idea but is it good enough?" Naruto looked at his mom nervously. "Let's we hear it first, ok?" Kushina gave him an encouraging smile. Naruto took a breath and said one word. Tomato. Kushina smiled and nodded. She's quite aware of Mikoto's youngest son favorite dish; everything with tomato in or on it. God, someone could guessed that little Uchiha was a junkie, well a tomato junkie, he he he. Naruto saw his mom smiled and understood that his idea was good! But then he looked somehow disturbed. "Mom, where can I find a good, no great tomato for sasuke's gift?" Naruto asked. Kushina's answer gave him a startled look. "Tsunade-_baachan_'s (1) garden, of course."

ooooo

No, he's not back away. He's just… uncertain about how to accomplish his personal mission. Yup, Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's porch. Tsunade looked at him with curiosity in her honey brown eyes. "Well, what do you want, boy? Does your mom need something?" Tsunade asked Naruto. "Mmm, no, Tsunade –_baachan_, not mom, it's me. Mmm, can I have a tomato from your garden?" Naruto looked almost pleadingly at the lady in front of him. Tsunade arched her eye brow. 'Well, that's new.' She asked," why do you want to have one, Naruto? I thought you don't like the taste." That's true. Naruto hated the taste of tomato's water on his face; it's kinda itchy but… "I want to give it to Sasuke as a birthday present so can I have one?" Naruto asked once again. Tsunade seemed thinking really hard on Naruto perception while in her heart, she just snickered. 'Right. Now, I don't need to go there to get my herb…' Tsunade smiled then said," Ok, I'll give you one but you must do something for me…"

ooooo

Naruto looked at Yamanaka's flower and herb shop door, remembering what he should asked from the store and opened it. He saw Ino on the cashier. " Oh, hi Naruto. Do you want to buy something?" Ino asked helpfully. Naruto nodded and told her Tsunade's message. Ino seemed think about something then said, "That herb is quite expensive. How much money do you bring?" Naruto gave the money Tsunade handed to him. Ino counted and see the list of herb price. "Well, you almost have enough money to buy it Naruto. Maybe you want to go home first to take the lack of the money? It's just a little but still…" Naruto scratched his chin. "Can't you give a discount, Ino? I don't think Tsunade-_baachan_ is home right now, so is my mom…" Naruto gave her a puppy looked eyes. Ino considered it then said "Mmm, maybe I'll give you one if you give me something…"

ooooo

Naruto searched Sakura in the flower field near her home. Her mom said that she went there several minutes ago. Naruto soon spotted her pink hairs and approached the girl. "Hi, Sakura!" Sakura torn her eyes from her flower crown and greeted Naruto," Oh, hi Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Naruto told her Ino's request, saw that yes, Sakura made a pretty flower crown. Sakura thought about what he said then she looked at her flower crowns. "Umm, you know, I make it by myself and it's really hard to make a pretty one but if can give me something as exchange, I'll give one to you so what do you want to offer?" Naruto searched in his pockets. He had a handkerchief, some candies and marbles. He told Sakura and Sakura shook her head. "You don't have something I want to trade but if you can do something for me, I'll give a flower crown to you. This is what you need to do…"

ooooo

Naruto walked to the Hyuuga household, looking for Hinata. He found her with her little sister, Hanabi, in the porch near the koi's pond. "H..hi…Naruto…" Hinata stuttered when she saw our little blond. "Hi, Hinata! I have a request for you," said Naruto. Hinata's pink cheeks got redder. "S…Su..re! What c..Can I do?" Naruto told her Sakura's request. Hinata's blush seemed got better when she heard his story. Suddenly Hanabi said," But I like that red beads too, _Nee-chan_! It's really pretty…" Hinata looked at her little sister then at Naruto. Naruto thought about something. "Hanabi-chan, I don't have any beads but I have something in my pockets so do you want to trade?" asked Naruto. Hanabi heard his offer then shook her head. "But, if you can give me this thing…"

ooooo

Naruto walked to Kiba's house. He heard the dog's bark first then found it. Kiba saw him because he was playing in the garden with Akamaru, his white little puppy. "Yo, Naruto! What're you doing here? Wanna play with us?" Akamaru barked at him as a greeting. Naruto shook his head and told him Hanabi's request. Kiba scratched his head while looked at Akamaru then at Naruto. "Yeah, I know which picture she wanted but that one is my favorite too. Can I give you another one?" asked Kiba. "But, I can't give the other picture to Hanabi because I promised her the one she wanted. Can I trade something with you?" offered Naruto and once again mentioned his pockets contents to Kiba. Kiba heard it and said 'Nope' to each item Naruto mentioned. He looked at Akamaru and suddenly said, "I Know! I'll give that picture to you if you can give me something. Here's what I want…"

ooooo

Naruto found Chouji in front of Konoha's sweet and candy shop, already drooled a bit form eyed the candy bars on the shop display. "Chouji!" Chouji turned his head toward him while erased hi drool. "Oi, Naruto! What's up?" Naruto eyed the candy shop and told him Kiba's request. "That's what you want me to give you? But it's kinda tasty…" Naruto only gave a dry laugh. Only Chouji who would think that yes, even dog snacks can be tasty, God… Naruto eyed the candy shop once more than pulled all candies in his pockets. "Let's trade! If you give me those snacks then you can have these candies. It's better that the snacks anyway. Sounds good enough, right?" Chouji eyed his opened palms and his eyes gleamed. "Deal!"

ooooo

Naruto ran to Kiba's house then gave him the snacks so Kiba would give him the picture. From kiba's house, Naruto went to Hinata's, handed the picture to Hanabi and took the beads from Hinata. After that, he went to look for Sakura (found her in her house) and gave her the beads and received the flower crown. Then he went back to Yamanaka's shop to give the flower crown to Ino so he could have Tsunade's herb. It's already noon when Naruto came home after he delivered the herb to Tsunade. To his surprise, Tsunade gave him two, not just one, of her tomatoes. It looked almost beautiful. Red, ripe, and juicy. Even Naruto, who are not quite fond of tomato, tempted to have a taste but he steeled his will.

In the morning, Naruto, with some help from his mom (hey, he's only six) made a _bento_ (**2**) for Sasuke. The _bento_ included _onigiri_ (**3**) with _umeboshi _(**4**) and fish, tomato filled and carrot slice (Naruto's idea about giving color) then wrapped the bento with Sasuke favourite color, blue, scarf and went to school after he took a bath and get ready for the school trip. Wear his favorite orange t-shirt and black shorts, he went to school. The school yard was already crowded with all his friends. Naruto saw Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Ten-ten and finally, the birthday boy, Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto and approached him. "I thought you would not come, you're almost late, Naruto", Sasuke commented while eyeing the _bento_. "Almost never count, Sasuke, he he he. Here, it's your present from me! Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Sasuke blink once, twice before accepted it. He saw the nervous look on Naruto's eyes. The smile Naruto saw after Sasuke accepted his _bento_ with a soft "Thank you" was more than enough to make him happy too.

Owari~

**Note**:

(1) Japanese called for granny

(2) Japanese called for meal box

(3) Japanese rice ball, usually wrapped with dry seaweed called Nori and filled with umeboshi or fish

(4) Plum sweets

* * *

That's all everyone! Hope you enjoy it and please review, thanks before! \(^o^)/


End file.
